


TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME

by lol_hobi



Series: 감이 오지 Can You Feel It [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sickness, i swear like a sailor, i think this shit is just so cute, so much pda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: Wooseok never intended to have four boyfriends, but he thrived on receiving love and affection and he had so much to give back in return. It kind of just happened.-The most self-indulgent Wooseok/Shinwon/Yuto/Yanan/Hyunggu fic ever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen. im stuck biasing 5/9 members right now and i needed to write SOMETHING. this is the most self indulgent bullshit i've ever written and i love it so much.
> 
> wooseok's boyfriends come in one at a time, but it's a snowball effect, have fun
> 
> (p.s. listen to TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME by The 1975, it’s a good song)

**Agency Chat 4:53am**

**Hongseok: **Wooseok, come to the gym with me

Wooseok groaned into his pillow as his phone dinged, breaking through his shallow sleep just enough to startle him. He usually silenced it before going to bed, he felt betrayed by his past self that he’d forgotten such a crucial detail. He reached out blindly and grabbed the device, fully intending on silencing it and rolling back over to sleep for 4 more hours, but he saw the message and snorted humorlessly.

**Wooseok: **You’re fucking crazy

Wooseok set his phone on his bedside table and rolled over, his body still heavy with sleep and starting to drift immediately. But he was an entire idiot, apparently, because he hadn’t even silenced it and it dinged once again.

**Hongseok: **I’m going with Ko Shinwon

Wooseok grabbed the phone angrily, but he couldn’t ignore the message blaring on the screen. A cold spark ran through his body and he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He was already awake… what would be the harm…?

“Holy shit, I never thought you’d actually come.” Hongseok laughed the second Wooseok strolled through the front door. Hongseok was sat in the lobby of the gym, waiting for Shinwon with his tan biceps already on display, a huge gym bag sat at his feet. Wooseok had only thrown on a sweatshirt and basketball shorts, walking the few blocks with his phone in his pocket. He didn’t even bring a water bottle.

“Don’t act so surprised.” Wooseok grumbled.

“I’m not _acting_. You never come to the gym with me.” Hongseok raised a brow and Wooseok pursed his lips. Hongseok couldn’t help his petty, judgmental face as he looked away from Wooseok, distracting himself on his phone. “But you’re not here for me.”

Hongseok had been Wooseok’s first friend in their company, but their modeling sector was fairly small, and it hadn’t taken long for Wooseok to hear about Shinwon. Hongseok would always have a place in his heart, but Shinwon occupied other parts of Wooseok that he wasn’t ready to fully admit yet. “I’m here to work out.”

“You’re here to stare at Shinwon’s legs.”

“That’s just a _perk_.”

“Hi guys.” A soft voice greeted and Wooseok jumped, immediately bowing as Shinwon stepped into the gym. The place was empty except for them – it was the perfect reason to be up so early in the morning – and Wooseok wondered how long he would survive breathing the same air as Shinwon. “Rule number one, no making fun of my noodle arms.” Shinwon started as they headed in. “I have 0% upper body strength right now, but I need, like… 25% by our show next month.”

“Are they making you walk shirtless?” Hongseok chirped and Wooseok choked, disguising it as a gentle cough into his sleeve.

“Thankfully, no. Just sleeveless. And I have no arms, so that’s still a problem.”

“You’re still hot without arms, it’s okay.” Wooseok laughed and Shinwon tried to fight his smile, equally flattered and embarrassed.

But Shinwon was serious about building up his strength and Wooseok was just hopeless enough to force himself out of bed before dawn every day to witness it. Sometimes he worked out with them, but he had always been tall and lean and that was his concept in their agency, so he didn’t need to work as hard. Hongseok teased him extra hard on the days he only showed up to watch (but Shinwon was starting to pick up on why he was even there and Wooseok could have sworn he was playing along).

“Wooseokie, you worked hard today, let’s go get some breakfast.” Shinwon called and Wooseok startled, nearly dozing off against the mirrors at the front of the gym. Hongseok had been guiding Shinwon through some new lifts towards the back and Wooseok had missed his nap yesterday, he didn’t _mean_ to fall asleep.

“Oh, yeah, he worked _so hard_.” Hongseok snorted and Wooseok rubbed his eyes, standing up.

“You have no idea how hard I was sending you good vibes, hyung. I’m exhausted.” Wooseok deadpanned and Shinwon snorted, grabbing Wooseok’s elbow as he laughed.

“Am I at least invited to breakfast?” Hongseok pouted.

“Aren’t you on a diet, though?” Shinwon chirped and Hongseok rolled his eyes.

“Ungrateful bastards.” He muttered beneath his breath, strolling away. “I’m the one who introduced you in the first place and now you’re ditching me to dick each other down without even buying me an egg McMuffin. This is the epitome of betrayal!” Hongseok groaned and Wooseok pursed his lips.

“I mean, the dicking down probably isn’t going to happen at 5 in the morning, but… yeah. You’re right.” Wooseok’s heart pounded in his chest as Shinwon leaned against him to laugh, not letting go even as Hongseok approached to fight the youngest. He managed to get Wooseok down into a headlock before Shinwon could do anything to help.

“Please don’t break him, I haven’t even gotten to experience what that body can do.” Shinwon whined and Hongseok groaned.

“Ew, you guys are awful. I don’t even want to come to breakfast anymore.” Hongseok spat, grabbing his bag and storming out of the gym.

“That takes care of that problem.” Shinwon chuckled as he gathered his own bag, Wooseok hopping up to him with a newfound energy.

“So, about that dicking…”

“Like you said, not at 5 in the morning.” Shinwon grinned and Wooseok raised a brow.

“But, like, at a better time?” Wooseok confirmed and Shinwon winked, breezing past him towards the exit, Wooseok on his tail like a lovesick puppy.

_A better time_ turned out to be later that day after their posture and runway walk training, much to Hongseok’s chagrin (_“I thought we were getting lunch together!” “Something else… came up.” “Oh my god, you guys are monsters.”_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just assume that there’s significant time passing between most of these chapters because I don’t like writing filler stuff, sorry I’m an asshole

“Shinwonie hyung, I have a crush on the international student in my writing class!” Wooseok shouted, hoping his boyfriend had heard him clearly enough with a wall between them. Shinwon was older and had had more shows and photo features than Wooseok, so his apartment was far nicer than any of Wooseok’s classmates’ – he had _several_ rooms, not just one.

“You what?” Shinwon wondered as he strolled into the living room, clearly too preoccupied to have listened closely. Wooseok had to muster up the courage _again_ to say such dangerous words. Shinwon buried his fingers in Wooseok’s hair from behind the couch, tilting his head back to kiss him on the nose. They had gotten about as domestic as a couple could get in the span of six months, but they were both chaotic energy and it had meshed well from the start. Why _not_ give in?

“I have a crush on a boy in my writing class. He’s tan, and handsome, and Japanese, and adorable, and I want to squish him.” Wooseok laid out plainly and Shinwon pursed his lips in thought, rounding the couch. They messed with each other all the time, so Wooseok was prepared to play it off as a joke until Shinwon finally spoke, sitting up against his side.

“So, date him.” Shinwon decided, as if it was that easy.

“What?” Wooseok choked on his own spit, looking at Shinwon like he’d just puked up slugs. The elder just rolled his eyes and relaxed against the back of the couch. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You like him, you should ask him out.”

“Did you have a stroke? Did you hit your head? Oh my god, how many fingers am I holding up?” Wooseok panicked, reaching to make sure Shinwon hadn’t slipped and damaged his brain, looking for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine, baby.”

“Did you forget that we’re dating? Listen, I know it’s been two days since we’ve fucked, but come on, I’m not _that_ forgettable!” Wooseok clutched his chest in offense and Shinwon laughed, grabbing his arm and shaking him. Wooseok could only sit stunned.

“I’m so fucking obsessed with you, you’re so cute.” Shinwon groaned, pinching Wooseok’s cheeks until the younger had to physically pry him off. “And no, I didn’t _forget_ about you, as if anybody could ever do that-”

“You’re breaking up with me.”

“Fuck you, no I’m not. Will you just listen?” Shinwon slapped a hand over Wooseok’s mouth as he tried to interrupt again. “With our schedules, we have so little free time to be together and I want to make sure you have somebody to be stupid with whenever you need that, so I don’t think it’s a bad idea for you to have an on-campus boyfriend in addition to your off-campus boyfriend.”

“You’re my _off-campus_ boyfriend?”

“I mean, I don’t go to your university, so…”

“I kind of just thought of you as my always, all-the-time boyfriend… you’re not jealous?”

Shinwon snorted, “_Boy_, I know who I am. I’m not worried that you’ll fall out of love with me, and I’m _not_ worried that your love for someone else would overshadow your love for me. You’re whipped for me.” Wooseok rolled his eyes, but he didn’t interrupt. “And if it _does_, then you’re meant to be with them more than me anyway.”

“_No_.” Wooseok whined, making Shinwon wrap his arms around him as he snuggled into his chest. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“See?” Shinwon kissed Wooseok’s forehead fondly. “Just keep me in the loop about what you do with him, so I know how my baby’s being treated.”


	3. Chapter 3

**9:25 pm**

**Shinwonie**: Anime AGAIN? That’s like NINE times now.

**Shinwonie**: When are you gonna take that boy out on a real date?

**Seokie**: These ARE real dates!

**Seokie**: I bought him dinner!

**Shinwonie**: Cup ramen does not count

**Seokie**: …..

**Shinwonie**: Oh my god, I have to meet this boy

**Shinwonie**: He’s got you flustERED

**Seokie**: I’m not

**Shinwonie**: Have you kissed him yet?

**Seokie**: …………………………

**Shinwonie**: Okay now I’m serious

**Shinwonie**: I have to come over to get my shoes anyway

**Shinwonie**: Please let me meet him

**Seokie**: You’re going to embarrass me

**Shinwonie**: Damn right I am

Wooseok shifted uncomfortably on the old futon he’d stuffed into his dorm room, jostling Yuto and the laptop shared between them. “Want to lay down instead?” Yuto wondered, sitting up to make sure he wasn’t making Wooseok uncomfortable where their bodies were pressed tightly together.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine…” Wooseok scratched his neck, looking around as if something in his dorm room could convince Yuto to maybe leave for the night and avoid this whole interaction. (He loved Shinwon and he was absolutely infatuated with Yuto, but… he wasn’t ready for those worlds to collide just yet).

“What’s wrong?” Yuto pursed his lips and it made him look so cute and while Wooseok knew he had other things to worry about, he was mesmerized. He stopped searching for an escape just long enough to look at every detail of Yuto that made his heart clench. His collarbones peeking out behind his huge sweatshirt, his long neck, his jawline, those _lips_, his adorable nose, those dark eyes staring back at him-

“Can I kiss you?” Wooseok whispered and Yuto immediately bloomed into the most breathtaking smile Wooseok had ever witnessed. Yuto just nodded, moving the laptop to the floor just in time for Wooseok to pull him into a soft kiss, cautious and careful, as if they might break each other. Yuto pressed into the kiss and Wooseok felt sparks run up his spine, tilting his head to feel him just a little bit better. Yuto’s hand came up to rest behind his head and Wooseok wanted to have an entire heart attack right then.

“Don’t worry children, Papa is here- oh my god.” A booming voice interrupted and Wooseok jumped, eyes wide as the dorm room door slammed into the wall. Shinwon stood with an incredulous look on his face, jaw dropped, frozen near the entrance.

“Uh, h-hi-” Yuto started nervously, looking at Wooseok like he was a lost puppy and that was enough to shake Wooseok out of his embarrassment.

“I meant to tell you, but I didn’t think he’d be here so _soon,_ and you just looked so fucking beautiful and I got distracted, and I just-” Wooseok took a deep breath and stood up. “Yuto, this is my boyfriend, Shinwon. Shinwon, Yuto.” Wooseok introduced nervously, hands shaking as the room fell silent. He could feel Shinwon’s energy buzzing behind him, but thankfully the elder was waiting for Yuto to process anything before he let out the chaos Wooseok knew he was holding back.

“Oh. Yeah.” Yuto stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans before he approached Shinwon. “Sorry, I… It’s nice to meet you.”

“Forgot your boyfriend has a boyfriend, huh?” Shinwon teased and Wooseok slapped his arm a little bit too hard, trying to convey that they _hadn’t had the ‘boyfriend’ talk yet_ without any words or embarrassing Yuto. He was stunned for a second too long when Yuto laughed – his laugh made Wooseok’s heart do _things_ – shaking Shinwon’s hand as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, I kind of did. Sorry.” Yuto gave Wooseok a _look_, something dark and fond and it made Wooseok feel like he was going to die. But in a good way. Kind of. “The boyfriend-inception thing is gonna take some getting used to.”

“Sorry to barge in-”

“You’re not sorry.” Wooseok huffed.

“No, I’m not, I need my shoes to practice in tomorrow morning, but!” Shinwon breezed past them to snatch the sneakers off of Wooseok’s desk. “My main goal was to come over here to convince my boyfriend that it was about time that he kissed his new-almost-kinda-boyfriend, but I can see that he’s finally grown a pair and did it himself.” Shinwon reached to pinch Wooseok’s cheek and the youngest batted his hand away. Shinwon’s smile didn’t falter. “I’m proud of you, baby.”

Yuto had been very suspicious of the whole thing when Wooseok had first asked him out. He’d been open and honest about his situation, about already having a boyfriend that he had no plans of leaving, and while it had made Yuto feel a little weird, it wasn’t something that turned him away completely. Watching the pair interact in the flesh was an entirely different thing.

Yuto shifted his weight as Shinwon’s voice dropped low and quiet, clearly meant only for Wooseok as he pulled the tall boy towards him by the waist, hands wandering as if they were entirely familiar with the terrain. Yuto wondered if it was rude to watch them, but he found himself drawn into the way Shinwon’s fingers crept up Wooseok’s back, buried in his sweatshirt, dropped back down to graze over his ass, touching and touching and _touching_. Yuto wondered if he could be allowed to touch Wooseok more…

“Hey, uhm,” Wooseok pushed Shinwon back gently, not trying to reject him – his warm breath and heavy hands felt too good – but he could feel Yuto’s presence next to them and he didn’t want to scare him away. “I just-” Wooseok looked over at Yuto, who blushed a soft pink when he realized he’d been caught staring. “I know this is weird, I don’t want-”

“He’s your boyfriend.” Yuto reminded Wooseok, offering an _adorable_ smile, and Wooseok beamed at him. “Do whatever you do with your boyfriend.” Yuto shrugged as Shinwon raised an eyebrow, Wooseok only managing a soft squeak as Shinwon pressed him into the kitchen wall, a little bit too hard to be serious. Yuto laughed softly as Wooseok’s face bloomed a deep red blush, Shinwon pulling away dramatically and leaving the youngest breathless against the wall.

“That’s not… that wasn’t-” Wooseok stammered for words, for explanation, but Shinwon was already high fiving Yuto and Wooseok could feel this alliance was _not_ going to be good for him.

“He’s so cute when he’s flustered.” Shinwon cooed and Yuto hurriedly agreed.

“I like when he’s trying to think about his words and he gets that little wrinkle between his eyebrows.” Yuto hummed and Shinwon dramatically melted, throwing his whole body against Yuto’s as if they were long-time friends.

“That little wrinkle! Or when he scrunches his nose-” They both made cute, cooing noises and Wooseok stood up to his full height, crossing his arms. They weren’t paying attention to him anymore, just passing back and forth all of his littles quirks and flaws and embarrassing habits until Wooseok couldn’t take one more second.

“Okay, _Clowning Wooseok Hours_ are over. You need to go home.” Wooseok took Shinwon by the shoulders and started pushing him away, Yuto giggling happily behind him as Shinwon shouted. “This was a mistake, I should never have let the two of you meet.”

“Why, because I’m gonna date Yuto too now? You have to share!” Shinwon whined and Wooseok groaned.

“That’s a-whole-nother conversation, don’t do that right now.”

“At least let me see you kiss one more time.” Shinwon begged, clinging to the doorframe as Wooseok paused.

“Why? Are you a pervert?” Wooseok snorted and Shinwon slapped his arm.

“Maybe I am. _Kiss_ him.” Shinwon shoved Wooseok back towards the waiting Yuto, who thankfully caught him before he could stumble and hurt himself. Yuto grinned up at him, eyes shining in the shitty florescent light, chin tilted up as if he was waiting. Yeah, he was so damn handsome Wooseok didn’t know how to act.

“_Kiss_ me.” Yuto teased and Wooseok rolled his eyes, taking the boy’s chin between his fingers. He leaned down the few centimeters that separated them and kissed him with the highest sugar content he could manage – sweet, sweet, _so sweet_. Wooseok broke it off much sooner than he really wanted to, but he needed to be one-on-one with Yuto right now or he was gonna mess everything up.

“Holy shit, I’m in love.” Shinwon swooned and Wooseok smiled softly, peeking over his shoulder.

“We were gonna lay down and finish this episode before you came…” Yuto hummed and Shinwon fought a smile, nodding knowingly.

“I’m leaving, I promise. Be safe. Wooseokie, I love you.” Shinwon ran up to plant one last kiss on Wooseok’s surprised face before he was scurrying out of the dorm, nearly falling on his ass in the hallway.

“I’m sorry about him.” Wooseok whispered and Yuto’s hand slid into his hair slowly, pulling him in. Yuto didn’t answer with anything but a kiss (but Wooseok couldn’t complain about that).

**1:43am**

**Shinwonie**: Are you awake?

**Seokie**: mmmm

**Shinwonie**: Did you fuck him?

**Seokie**: …..no

**Shinwonie**: did HE fucke YOU

**Seokie**: ……………..maybe

**Shinwonie**: I’m so proud of you

**Shinwonie**: my sweet little baby

**Shinwonie**: finally blossoming into a man

**Seokie**: I will destroy you

**Shinwonie**: Promise? I’m free tomorrow night

**Seokie**: absolutely


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have the energy to fix the formatting, so i guess its different now

Shinwon perked up when the dorm door opened, peeking over the top of the bunk in the hopes of seeing his boyfriend. He was only slightly disappointed that it was Yuto letting himself in instead.

“Oh, hi hyung.” Yuto greeted, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket on the futon.

“Wooseokie’s not here yet.” Shinwon pouted.

“I can see that.” Yuto snorted, starting towards the bed. He started climbing up the bunk ladder and Shinwon raised an eyebrow as the younger boy climbed up towards him. It was all fine and good until Yuto crawled up the bed and settled behind Shinwon, his arm immediately draping over Shinwon’s waist and pulling him close. The elder tensed up like a stone.

“What are you doing?” Shinwon demanded and Yuto pulled him closer.

“Spooning you, duh. Touching someone calms me down, I had a bad day.” Yuto confided. Shinwon wasn’t really touchy with anyone – Wooseok was kind of an exception, but even then, his touches were mostly just sexual – so it threw him off just how casual Yuto was about this. He tried not to squirm too much, since he was apparently Yuto’s choice of comfort, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. The most cuddling he and Wooseok did was the stray limbs hitting each other in their sleep. “Is this freaking you out? You seem freaked out.” Yuto laughed and Shinwon tried to shake it off.

“I’m not freaked out… I’m just… _not_ used to this kind of stuff.” Shinwon admitted and Yuto’s hand found his bare forearm, thumb rubbing softly as a display of comfort.

“Want me to stop?” Yuto offered, but he didn’t seem like he really wanted to go anywhere. Shinwon only had to endure until Wooseok came home, right? Then his boyfriend would comfort his other boyfriend and Shinwon would be off the hook.

“I guess not, if it helps you.” Shinwon decided.

“It does. Thank you.” Yuto snuggled into the back of Shinwon’s neck and breathed slowly, still and silent for so long that Shinwon was sure he’d fallen asleep. He didn’t really want to go back to the video he was watching because his headphones were across the room and he couldn’t wake Yuto up… He didn’t have much of a choice other than to nap, but his heavy eyelids were perfectly fine with that.

When Wooseok returned to a doubly occupied bed, he couldn’t help but spend five minutes admiring and taking pictures of the pair. Yuto and Shinwon had warmed up to each other much faster than Wooseok expected, but he’d never seen Shinwon be _anyone_’s little spoon before. It was all kinds of lovely.

“Seokie.” A soft voice greeted and Wooseok grinned at Shinwon fondly, pushing his hair out of his face as he perched on the ladder to see them. “Yuto had a bad day.” Shinwon offered as explanation, clearly not willing to wake up yet. Wooseok knew what that meant, so he leaned down to kiss Shinwon’s lips softly before he crawled slowly and carefully onto the bunk. He took his time settling in behind Yuto, sandwiching the clingy boy between their body heat and scooting up as close as possible. Yuto only sighed happily in his sleep and tightened his grip on Shinwon’s waist, snuggling up even closer. Wooseok watched to see if Shinwon would react, but the elder sighed as well and his breathing evened out, falling asleep easily. Wooseok couldn’t deny how his heart did somersaults.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wooseokie-yah!” A cheerful voice cooed and Wooseok looked up from his textbook, Jinho standing above him with a wide grin on his face.

“Jinho-hyung, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Wooseok hopped up to pull the elder into a hug, ducking down so he didn’t dwarf him completely. Jinho had led him around the university when he’d first enrolled, but with the elder nearing his master’s degree, they hadn’t seen in each other in much too long. “It’s so good to see you. Who’s this?” Wooseok let his hyung go, finally noticing that Jinho was not alone.

Hovering above Jinho – nearly matching Wooseok’s own height – was a boy with one of the sweetest faces Wooseok had ever laid eyes on. His hair was a fading pastel pink, fluffy and slightly messy, his round lips matching the color almost perfectly. He looked fake, if Wooseok was being honest. Like a doll or a mirage or maybe even an angel. Wooseok couldn’t stop staring either way.

“My name is Yanan, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The boy spoke softly and Wooseok was taken aback by the hint of an accent. “I’m a transfer student from Shanghai.” Wooseok couldn’t help his smile as Yanan reached out a tentative hand, shaking it gently. Yanan was warm and soft and Wooseok had to remind himself to let his hand go.

“I’m his language partner, I make sure he’s actually using the Korean he learned in class.” Jinho chirped and Yanan snorted.

“Even though you speak Mandarin with me all the time-” Jinho elbowed him in the ribs and Yanan fought a smile, giving Wooseok a knowing look. Jinho was always a little too caring for own good, of course he would let Yanan speak Mandarin when he got overwhelmed.

“That’s really cool, it’s nice to meet you.” Wooseok grinned. “Are you guys coming to study? I have this table to myself, so you can have a seat, if you want…”

“Thanks, Wooseokie!” Jinho let Yanan sit first and Wooseok adjusted his own chair so they were directly across from each other. Something about Yanan was far too good for Wooseok to miss a single second of him.

Jinho wanted to know everything about Wooseok’s past year, his classes and clubs and family and health, and while Wooseok was genuinely happy to catch up with his hyung, he made sure to ask Yanan questions too. The boy seemed a bit quiet at first, giving Wooseok short, soft answers, but when their topic of conversation shifted to Wooseok’s music, he could see Yanan physically perk up.

“You write songs?” Yanan wondered, trying to be nonchalant as he leaned over the table, chin in his hand.

“Yeah! My, uh… my _friends_ and I write a lot of lyrics and make beats together. Shinwonie hyung plays the piano and the guitar, so he makes melodies, too. Yuto and I don’t really have good singing voices, I mean we can sing, but not, like, you know… it’s not the vibe we want. We prefer to rap, so we ask Hongseok hyung to record vocals with us sometimes. We used to record Jinho hyung all the time, but he’s so busy now…” Wooseok pouted dramatically as Jinho laughed, giving him a fond look.

“Yananie has a good voice,” Jinho hummed and the second Wooseok looked at the boy, he flushed a light pink.

“You sing?” Wooseok gasped.

“Not really. Not, like, professionally, or anything…”

“Hey, none of us are professionals yet.” Wooseok reassured. “But, I mean, I’d love to hear your voice sometime, if you wanted. And, not that we don’t love Hongseok hyung, but we have this song we want to put out that isn’t really made for his voice… if you’re ever interested in recording…” Wooseok raised an eyebrow and Yanan’s eyes grew wide.

“Are you serious? That sounds great.” He was clearly a bit flustered – Yanan never expected to have the chance to even _touch_ music any time soon – but Wooseok seemed genuine and who was he to miss an opportunity like this?

“Really? Here, let me get your information so we can plan, we reserve a studio on campus a few times a week, but we practice all the time so whenever you’re free…” Jinho watched fondly as the two young boys melted into their discussion, happy to disregard Yanan’s language lesson as long as the boy was smiling. Yanan hadn’t taken the move very easily and while Jinho could get him to loosen up every once in a while, he hadn’t seen Yanan this relaxed _ever_. Wooseok might be exactly what the boy needed.

-

“I, um…” Yanan spoke into the quiet studio one late afternoon, a month after the first time he’d stepped foot in the place. Wooseok and his friends (_boyfriends_, but that was taking Yanan a second to wrap his head around) had been insanely welcoming from the start. And while it took Yanan a few days to finally contribute to the creative process – he was nervous about everything all the time, give him a break – they had all been _excited_ about it. Yuto and Wooseok often huddled together on the tiny couch writing lyrics or messing with garage band on their phones, Shinwon was almost always sat at the piano, just as he was now, with his headphones plugged into the keyboard so he could improvise without disturbing the others. Sometimes Hongseok was there, but most times he wasn’t, so Yanan learned to sit alone and absorb the creativity around him. They had finished recording Yanan’s song in just a few days and they seemed to be stuck on the production of the next one, so Yanan had nothing much to do, but he liked being around them, even if it was silent. He enjoyed Jinho, of course, but this was different. This was relaxed, comfortable, casual. He didn’t have to study or worry about his vocabulary words here – hell, Yuto wasn’t even totally fluent in Korean, they bonded over fucking the language up – it was an environment he hadn’t known he needed.

“Hyung?”

That was new too. Yanan had heard the title used all over, of course, but never towards him. It had been a weird thing to get used to, calling Jinho _hyung_, and he still wasn’t used to answering to it.

“Earth to Yanan.” Yuto called, his deep voice cutting through Yanan’s head and bringing him back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I am. Sorry.” Yanan blushed, ducking his head. “I spaced out.”

“Come over here,” Wooseok patted the little sliver of couch at his side, shoving Yuto over to make a tiny bit more room. He held out his hand before Yanan could refuse, so he folded himself into the space and Wooseok wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What’s on your mind?” Shinwon took his headphones off and swiveled his chair so he was facing the other trio, pulling his knees to his chest and offering a gentle smile. Everyone was listening to Yanan and it made him even more nervous. What if they didn’t like what he wanted to say?

But if he kept thinking that way about everyone, eventually he would stop speaking all together and disappear into thin air, without a trace. That wasn’t exactly his goal.

“I wrote lyrics.” Yanan sighed, tapping his phone on his palm nervously. He expected them to push him off, say that Yuto and Wooseok wrote enough lyrics, they didn’t need him butting in. He was ready for that. He wasn’t, however, ready for a collection of excited gasps and cheers.

“Can we read them?”

“Ooh, that’s so awesome!”

“I want to hear your inner turmoil!”

Wooseok kicked Shinwon’s chair as the elder laughed, but Shinwon didn’t take it back. They all knew very well how personal lyrics were, he was intrigued.

“Is this a love song?” Wooseok purred a few moments later, scrolling through the sloppily formatted note on Yanan’s phone. It was soft and emotional, yes, but… Yanan had written it thinking about meeting Wooseok, about spending time with Wooseok and his _boyfriends_, about being surrounded with such warm energy…

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Yanan sighed, digging the tip of his finger into his thigh as he drew nervous circles. “It’s just…”

“You don’t have to explain, we get it. They’re really beautiful lyrics, Nan.” Shinwon hummed fondly. Yanan blushed and ducked his head, peeking over at the other two.

“My heart is fluttering, Yanan. This is so sweet.” Wooseok whined, scrolling back to read the lyrics again and again. He knew he liked Yanan – who wouldn’t? – but this was a sappy, vulnerable, deep side of the boy that Wooseok was painfully desperate to get to know. “It makes me want to fall in love.”

“Oh, please do.” Shinwon gasped, his grin wide and wicked. “That would be so good for our brand!”

“What is he talking about?” Yanan whispered.

Wooseok snorted, watching his older boyfriend with pure, unadulterated love in his eyes. “I have no fucking idea. He’s such an idiot.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I really don’t understand why I’m here.” Yanan whined, burying his hand in Yuto’s jacket so he didn’t get lost in the crowd. Not only was everyone here ten times more beautiful than he thought humans could be, they were also _tall_. He’d never been around so many people his own height, it was intimidating.

“Because Wooseokie wants you to be.” Yuto chirped for the thousandth time that evening. Yanan was admittedly excited to see Wooseok and Shinwon on the runway, just by looking at them he could tell they were meant to be there, but this wasn’t just _any_ runway. How had Wooseok managed to weasel him into Seoul Fashion Week?

“I should _not_ be here.” Yanan sighed. Yuto dragged them through the crowd to sit along the runway, waiting until Yanan seemed to have his limbs in order before he spoke.

“Whether you like it or not, you’re important to Wooseokie. And to Shinwon and myself. If you’re really struggling with this, you can go wait in the car until the show is over, but... Wooseok likes to scan the crowd, he’ll be heartbroken if he sees that you’re not here.” Yuto was firm and serious, a tone he rarely ever adopted, and it made Yanan squirm.

“But _you’re_ here and you’re his boyfriend.” The option to leave sounded wonderful. Yanan would much prefer to spend his evening alone in the car than surrounded by these... people. People who were so much better than him.

“That’s not the point, Yananie hyung. We’re here to support Wooseok and Shinwon, forget about everyone else, okay?” Yanan nodded, his entire body tensing as he felt Yuto’s warm hand slide into his own. Yuto intertwined their fingers and gave him a reassuring squeeze, offering a comfortable smile before he focused on the stage. They’d run a little bit late because of all of Yanan’s worrying, so the show started almost immediately. At least they’d made it.

Yanan has to admit that videos of the models did them little justice. The first time Shinwon stepped out onto the runway, Yanan was mesmerized. He even turned his body around completely in the chair to watch him walk the other side of the U-shaped stage. He felt something in his chest lurch when Wooseok was only a minute after him, his dark makeup and pouty lips making him look like the hottest vampire out there and Yanan really wanted... anything. Anything Wooseok could give him, he wanted it. He squeezed Yuto’s hand to keep himself grounded as Wooseok strode backstage, taking the next few minutes to focus on his breathing before all the models walked the stage together. The models walked in pairs the last time, hands clasped between them, and Yanan couldn’t help but stare. How were they so perfect?

\- 

“You came!” An excited voice cut through the crowd a few minutes after the show and Yanan turned just in time to catch Wooseok in his arms. Shinwon was right on his tail, but he busied himself with Yuto while Wooseok clung. “You didn’t seem too excited when I gave you the ticket, so I was prepared in case you didn’t want to come... but I’m so glad you’re here,” Wooseok was beaming and Yanan wasn’t sure he remembered how to speak anymore. Not when this actual divine royal being was stood before him. How was he even remotely worthy?

“Like what you see, Yanan?” Shinwon’s voice crooned and Yanan gulped, pulling his eyes away from the younger before he collapsed. Shinwon pulled him into a quick hug before turning his attention towards Wooseok, a hand remaining on Yanan’s waist to steady him. “He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“Ah, hyung, stop.” Wooseok blushed, reaching out. Shinwon kissed him hot and heavy right there, in the middle of way too many people, and Yanan didn’t know how to breathe anymore. This was a dream, right? “You were the real star.”

“Yes, well, these legs really don’t quit.” Shinwon danced teasingly, kicking Wooseok’s shin as the young boy laughed. “But you were definitely second place.”

“What the hell.” Yanan sighed, watching the exchange and searching for Yuto’s hand to keep him upright. “Pinch me, Yuto-kun.” Yuto laughed at the honorific and pinched Yanan hard enough to make him pull away with a pout. “Yah!”

“You _said_ to pinch you. Come on, you look like you’re gonna pass out.” The four of them weaved out of the crowd, stopping here and there so Shinwon could greet some colleagues or designers, but Wooseok wasn’t excited about the delay and kept pulling him away.

“Really, thank you for coming, hyung.” Wooseok purred when they made it out of the main auditorium. They found an unoccupied corner and took a second to decompress. “I know it’s not your scene, it really means a lot to me.”

“If it had been anyone else, I wouldn’t have.” Yanan promised and Wooseok raised a brow. He wouldn’t deny that he’d been trying to drop hints for a month, but Yanan had seemed really oblivious - adorably so - until now. “You’re... special. Or whatever.” Yanan grumbled and he would have to punch Yuto and Shinwon later for making such dramatic noises while he was trying to confess. He didn’t need a cheer squad for this.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Shinwon and Yuto jumped around excitedly as they chanted and Wooseok swatted at them, trying not to embarrass Yanan. The elder didn’t seem to care as much, though, and if he didn’t do this now, when would he have the courage to do it again?

Yanan cupped Wooseok’s cheeks and guided his slowly, making sure he was okay with it, until their lips met in a shy, gentle kiss. They were in public and unfamiliar with each other’s bodies, he wasn’t going to push it any further right now, but Wooseok kissed him back just as gently and that’s all he needed. He was _gone_ for the boy.

“Wow, that’s really fucking cute.” Shinwon whined. “I don’t want to stop you, but Wooseokie and I have been on a strict diet for the last week and I’m tryna devour an entire convenience store tonight.”

Their kiss dissolved into giggles as they let the eldest pull them first to the dressing rooms, then out the front door, talking desperately about every kind of food he wanted to swallow whole. Wooseok’s fingers fit perfectly between Yanan’s and they didn’t leave him at all for the rest of the night, no matter how inconvenient. Yanan couldn’t complain.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thank you, Professor Kim! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hyunggu called as he stepped out of the building, looking over his shoulder a little bit too long before something huge and hard slammed into his body. Hyunggu could barely reach out in time to catch himself on the concrete, watching the tower of a human being collapse right in front of him. “What the fuck?” Hyunggu groaned, sitting up and cradling his arm, which he could already tell was going to ache for days. The tower’s skateboard was rolling away sadly, getting stuck on the edge of the grass before it tripped anyone.

“I’m so sorry, I was going too fast, I didn’t see you, holy shit, are you okay, are you okay?” A deep rambling voice groaned and Hyunggu froze, watching as years of memories sat up in front of him. The boy shook his shaggy black hair out of his face and his big eyes glittered with recognition. “Hyunggu?”

“Wooseok… hey.” Hyunggu smiled, his stomach fluttering. He couldn’t remember when he’d last seen Wooseok face-to-face, it had to have been at least five years. Seeing him again immediately warmed his chest, like he had never moved away, like they’d never lost touch. Hyunggu’s childhood seemed to rush back to him as he scrambled to his feet, reaching out to pull Wooseok up. He couldn’t even wait to check that Wooseok wasn’t injured before he was pulling the lanky boy into a tight hug. “God, I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I know, it’s been a second, huh?” Wooseok laughed, wrapping his arms around Hyunggu completely. “How are you?”

Hyunggu didn’t want to cling, so he pulled back and stepped away, tucking his hands in his pockets. “I’m good! Better now that I’ve run into you.”

“I think _I_ ran into _you_, but…”

“How are you? I’ve heard…” Hyunggu gulped, recalling what Hwitaek and Changgu had been gossiping about just a few weeks ago. The conversation hadn’t been something Hyunggu wanted to remember, but there he was. “Well, I mean, I hope you’re good.”

“I am! I really am… Have you heard some gossip about me?” Wooseok teased, catching Hyunggu’s stupid little slip up. They started walking slowly together as Wooseok waited patient;y.

_“He’s got, like, a thousand boyfriends.” Changgu had sneered, tapping his highlighter on his textbook. Hyunggu hadn’t been paying attention to his friends’ conversation until then. A thousand boyfriends? Who?_

_ “Changgu, don’t be ignorant. He has three.” Hwitaek corrected and Hyunggu snorted._

_ “Who?” Hyunggu demanded. He couldn’t imagine what selfish person would hurt three people like that. What would happen when those boyfriends found out? That’s heartbreaking._

_ “Jinho-hyung’s friend, Wooseok.” Hwitaek hummed, sipping on his iced coffee as if that name didn’t make Hyunggu’s entire chest squeeze. Sure, it had been a while since he’d been friends with Wooseok, but he knew who Wooseok was as a person. He wasn’t a cheater, he wasn’t a player. “What? Do you know him?” Hyunggu didn’t realize his confusion was plain on his face and he forced a smile to play it off._

_ “We went to school together until I moved away. I know _of_ him.” Hyunggu tried to play it off. As if Wooseok hadn’t been #1 on his best friends list in middle school, as if they hadn’t had four shared birthday parties, as if they hadn’t spent three consecutive nights crying together when Hyunggu’s parents announced they were moving his sophomore year. _

_ “Get in touch with him, I want to know how he does it.” Changgu chirped and Hyunggu rolled his eyes. “Come on, help a guy out. This kid’s got three boyfriends, I can’t even get one.”_

_ “I don’t think that’s something he can fix, it’s a problem with who you are as a person.” Hyunggu sneered and Changgu groaned, collapsing onto his textbook and pretending sob until one of the librarians had to tell them to shut it._

Hyunggu cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. What Wooseok was doing was wrong, right? If he was one of the boyfriends, he’d want to know. “You know, cheating is wrong.” Hyunggu started and Wooseok raised a brow.

“Cheating?”

“Yeah, if I was one of your _boyfriends_ and I heard you had others on the side, I would probably kill you. Just saying.” Hyunggu didn’t like how snotty his words sounded, but he didn’t like that his friend had gone down such a hurtful path. “Hwitaek is friends with Jinho, who I _guess_ is also your friend… word gets around.”

“Ohhh.” Wooseok sighed, the pieces falling into place. He couldn’t stop his smile as he realized what Hyunggu thought of him. “It’s not like that.”

“What does that mean?” Hyunggu sneered and Wooseok raised a brow. “You know what, I don’t really need to know. It’s the first time we’ve talked in five years, this isn’t how I wanted this to go. I should probably go-“

“No, wait!” Wooseok grabbed Hyunggu’s arm and pulled him close, suddenly nervous. “It’s okay, I get what it sounds like. Let me explain?” Hyunggu stayed silent, but his features softened as Wooseok lead them to a bench off the main campus path. Wooseok sat close – Hyunggu couldn’t remember if they had been physically affectionate when they were younger – but he was warm and welcoming (despite Hyunggu lecturing him) so Hyunggu didn’t scoot away. “They’re not… it’s not a secretive thing, I’m not cheating on them with each other, they’re not _side pieces_.” Wooseok laid it out plainly and Hyunggu frowned. How?

“Yes, they’re all my boyfriends, but they know about each other. Hell, they’re good friends. I mean, I think Yuto and Yanan should go on cute dates together, but Yanan’s shy and that’s not what I’m supposed to be talking about right now anyway.” Wooseok took a silent second to straighten his thoughts out. “Its… _shit_, what did Shinwon-hyung call it? Poly-something. There’s a word, I swear. Poly-something-or-other. I have a lot of love in this big body and my partners have been understanding enough to allow me to act on that love, not shut it down.”

Hyunggu sat back and kicked at the leaves near his feet for a moment. It was hard to admit that he was wrong – or that Wooseok was lying to him to save his image – but he kind of missed Wooseok and their friendship and he didn’t want to spend his afternoon lecturing or arguing anyone anyway. Wooseok seemed happy, it wasn’t Hyunggu’s business. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Wooseok wondered quietly.

“Listen, I’ve had a weird day, so I think I took out on you a little bit. I didn’t have all the information and I judged you, but I don’t want to sour this reunion.” Hyunggu spoke professionally at first, but Wooseok looked soft and the longer Hyunggu looked, the more he could see everything that had changed from their old high school selves. “I have to go to my next class, but we should stay in contact.”

“O-oh. Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.” Wooseok stood up with Hyunggu and fought the urge to hug his old friend again, waving as Hyunggu jogged away. He felt something warm in the pit of his stomach as everything that had just happened played on a loop in his mind. It felt good, no matter what that feeling was.

**Asshole City GC 2:56pm **

**Seokie**: I have a Story Time

**Seokie**: Grab your tea

**Seokie**: *Emotional* (Not Clickbait)

**Yananie**: What are you saying


	8. Chapter 8

“Five, six, seven, eight, left, right, left, right!” Their runway instructor shouted, pacing the length of the stage as the models walked. “Shoulders relaxed, chins up, come on! You know how to walk!” He was simultaneously encouraging and terrifying and Wooseok never dared to talk during their drills. Shinwon didn’t have the same reservation.

“I need to tell you something.” Shinwon hummed, barely moving his lips as they strode forward. They walked in pairs during rehearsals to save stage space, so of course they’d called dibs on each other.

“Later.” Wooseok reminded him, but Shinwon wasn’t exactly one to hold his tongue.

“Yuto and I kissed last night.”

“What?” Wooseok stammered, head snapping to the side to look at his boyfriend. “Really?” His throat clenched uncomfortably, like it didn’t really want him to be breathing any longer. He tried to clear his throat, but it didn’t help much.

“Wooseok, eyes forward!” He was scolded, doing as he was told while still trying to sneak a peek at Shinwon. The elder hadn’t said anything else and Wooseok wasn’t sure how to feel. He knew his boyfriends got along, they were even close friends now – Wooseok liked to spend time with all of them at once every chance he got, of course they would get close – but he thought they would always talk about stuff like this before doing it. Was he offended? Was he turned on? He couldn’t really decide. All he knew was that his fingers were kind of going numb.

“Can I have some context, at least?” Wooseok whispered. They reached the end of the stage and he risked a quick glance as they made the tight U-turn to turn back up the stage, sweat starting to drip down the center of his back.

“He had a nightmare, but you were sleeping so deeply he couldn’t wake you. He couldn’t wait any longer, I think it was really bad, so he came to me. He just needed someone to calm him down, I thought, so I just held him for a while, but… I don’t know Wooseokie, we’ve been getting closer and when you’re not home, we just find this comfortable silence and you know how rare it is to find that, right? I thought I would only ever have that with you, but then it came so naturally… I don’t know. It felt… right.” Shinwon didn’t move a muscle as he spoke, but Wooseok was shaken up and he stumbled, finding the nearest set of stairs to take him off the stage as his vision began to swim. He heard his instructor yelling after him, then yelling after Shinwon, but he was too worried that his legs were going to give out, he didn’t want to break anything by falling off the stage. “Seokie, I’m sorry, we should have talked to you first, we should have made a group decision, of course we know that, I know Yuto’s sorry too-” 

“Okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Wooseok huffed, taking Shinwon’s hands as they stepped out into the hallway. It was much cooler than on the stage, maybe he was just overheating. They _had_ been walking the stage under beating lights for two hours now, he probably just needed to stretch. “I’m not mad or anything, I just didn’t want to fall off stage. It’s too hot, right?” Wooseok fanned himself and Shinwon led him to a chair, sitting him down and kneeling to look him in the eye.

“Deep breaths, Seokie. Want some water?” Wooseok nodded and Shinwon was gone, returning in just a few seconds with a half-full water bottle. Wooseok only briefly wondered who he stole it from before he drained it. “Better?”

“Yeah. You’re panicking.” Wooseok pointed out, letting his head fall into his hands.

“Of course, I’m panicking! I tell my boyfriend that I cheated on him, and he has a full-on heat stroke? Not great! I should have waited until dinner, Yuto wanted to tell you at the same time.” Shinwon’s brows were furrowed with concern and Wooseok snorted, lifting his head just long enough to press a gentle kiss to Shinwon’s quivering lips.

“Calm down, it’s just too hot. And I didn’t eat breakfast.” Wooseok admitted and Shinwon rolled his eyes, his energy shifting completely.

“Yah! What did we say about taking care of yourself? You’re responsible for too much height to skips meals, you know that.”

“I don’t think that makes sense.” Wooseok laughed, but he was feeling much better now, so he pulled Shinwon in to rest his forehead on the elder’s shoulder. “I think you and Yuto are cute together, you know that. I don’t think you cheated on me.”

“But we didn’t discuss it with you-”

“You said it felt right, who am I to tell you not to advantage of that? I promise I didn’t just almost faint because of that. I’m happy that you guys like each other like that.” Wooseok purred, nuzzling further into his neck. “And I think I’m sick.”

“Baby?” Shinwon leaned back just in time to dodge Wooseok as the younger bolted towards the bathroom. Shinwon caught up just time to watch Wooseok dry heave over the toilet, nothing in his stomach to actually come up. Shinwon took quick care of him after that, getting them out of rehearsals and getting Wooseok into a chauffeured car before he got any worse.

Wooseok came to in Shinwon’s bed, wrapped in thick blankets and his own sweat and he only barely recalled being forced into a car. What had happened?

“You awake?” A soft voice wondered and Wooseok turned to find Yanan curled up against his side, peeking up with curious round eyes. “How are feeling?”

“Sweaty. What’s going on?” He could hear voices in the other room, mostly likely Shinwon and Yuto unless they’d invited someone else over (which he doubted, Shinwon was protective of his home).

“Shinwon is freaking out.”

“What?”

“He thinks that everything that happened is his bad luck coming back. Yuto’s trying to talk to him, but he’s… kind of crazy.” Yanan snickered.

“Yeah, that’s my Shinwon.” Wooseok grumbled, fighting to sit up from his cocoon.

“Whoa, you need to rest, love-”

“How am I supposed to rest with that noise?” Wooseok pouted, giving Yanan a soft look. “I just want to talk to them.” So Yanan got up to escort him, arms wrapped around him as they shuffled into the living room.

“I told him we _kissed_ and he almost keeled over right there! I thought he was going to die-”

“That’s a little dramatic, hyung.” Wooseok teased and Shinwon jumped, running to his side immediately. “I haven’t been feeling well all week, it’s not your fault.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t feel well?” Shinwon groaned and Wooseok rolled his eyes.

“Like you could reverse flu season.” Wooseok looked over the elder’s shoulder to find Yuto with his head ducked, clearly ashamed. “If you guys don’t go on a date right now and woo each other, I’m gonna have an aneurism.”

Yuto looked up with his lips parted, but he had nothing to say that Shinwon wasn’t already rambling.

“We can’t just leave you, we haven’t talked about this, shouldn’t we make sure you’re okay, or-or work out, like, I don’t know, a contract or something, I don’t-“

“Shinwon hyung! Shut up!” Wooseok laughed, stunning his hyung into silence. “Yananie hyung, do you want to stay with me and have a movie night with some chicken noodle soup?”

“Of course, love.” Yanan hummed, tucking his chin into Wooseok’s shoulder.

“There, Yanan and I are staying in to heal me up, and you two are going on a date because _this_ is our discussion. You’re both my boyfriends, and if you want to be each other’s boyfriends, then please, _please_, for the love of god, do it.”

There was a long beat of silence before Shinwon stepped forward to kiss Wooseok’s cheek cautiously. “I love you. You know that?”

“I love you too, hyung. Always.”

Shinwon nodded, something clicking into place like that was all he really needed to hear. He turned around with his shoulders squared confidently and held out a hand. “Yuto, would you like to go out with me?”

“Yeah, Hyung.” Yuto giggled, running up to take his hand. He pulled Shinwon with him to gave Wooseok a hug, kissing his cheek too, which made Wooseok pout. Cheek kisses were fine, but his lips felt entirely too neglected.

“Don’t worry, Seok. I don’t have anything important in the next week, you can get me sick.” Yanan promised and Wooseok blushed, turning to snuggle into the Yanan’s chest.

“You two can go now, I have other things to tend to.” Wooseok hummed, pushing Yanan back towards the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wooseok falls in love with everyone he makes eye contact with.” Hwitaek huffed, cheeks flushed by the alcohol as he shoveled meat into his mouth.

“Not true!” Wooseok whined, crossing his arms and pouting. “Do you know how many people I meet in a day? I don’t like just _anyone_ like that, just the special ones.”

“I don’t know, it’s kinda true, Seok.” Jinho called, his powerful demeanor melting away with each sip. He always compensated for his height by being very professional and smart and mature, but Wooseok loved just how adorable he got when those walls came down. “You’re like a little love bunny.”

“What does that mean?” Changgu laughed and Jinho stopped, trying to think it through.

“Like… tiny and lovely and needs to be held. Like, makes everyone love him. Like, just cute.” Jinho was rambling and Wooseok laughed, falling forward on the table and stretching his arms out towards his hyung.

“I think hyung likes Wooseok.” Hongseok decided, leaning into Changgu’s side sleepily. Wooseok wasn’t sure how long they’d been at the restaurant or how many extra orders of meat Hwitaek had ordered or even how many bottles of soju had been drained by the group, all he knew was that he was feeling _good_ and he was painfully aware of Hyunggu next to him. He couldn’t even remember who’d decided that this group of people needed to get together, but he knew Hyunggu hadn’t been a part of his friend group until now and it felt better to have him there.

“Unfortunately, I don’t. I would love to be Wooseok’s fourth boyfriend, I’m sure he treats them well, but my sights are set elsewhere.” Jinho fake pouted, holding Wooseok’s hands and kissing both of them fondly. “But I do love you.”

“I love you, hyung.” Wooseok purred, but laying down on the table on felt so good and he kind of just wanted to fall asleep.

“Do you want a fourth boyfriend?” Hongseok wondered. He’d seen his friend go from 0 to 3 in just over a year, but he’d also seen him get infinitely happier. Wooseok thrived on receiving love and affection and he had so much to give back in return.

“I don’t know! I’m open to love! Why do you keep talking about me? It makes me miss my boyfriends. Someone, take me home.” Wooseok cried and unhelpful laughter echoed around him. He was going to complain again until something touched his hip. He turned his head and smiled at Hyunggu, his old friend glowing in the dim restaurant lighting. “Hi.”

“Hi. Come on, I’ll get you home.” Hyunggu promised. It was the first thing he’d said in ten minutes, ever since their hyungs had started talking about Wooseok. Wooseok knew it was because of him, that he was to blame for Hyunggu’s awkward silence and he hated thinking he made his friend uncomfortable. But he had spent the last six months telling himself not to be so self-conscious about his love life and he couldn’t let a few bottles of soju destroy that. “Come _on_.” Hyunggu stood up and dragged Wooseok to his feet, catching his chair before he knocked it over. “I’m taking the giant baby home.” He announced to the rest of the group and they waved them away, getting rowdy enough that Hyunggu knew they’d be asked to leave within the next ten minutes. He didn’t care to stay and watch it happen.

“I’m taller than you now.” Wooseok hummed, wrapping an arm around Hyunggu’s shoulders as they left the restaurant. He was at the perfect height to place a kiss on Hyunggu’s head, so he did just that. What about it?

“You were a centimeter taller than me in high school.” Hyunggu reminded him and Wooseok laughed.

“High school. Fuck that.”

“I liked high school.” Hyunggu pouted. He was almost completely supporting Wooseok’s weight as they walked down the sidewalk and it was a getting to be little bit too warm. “Can you walk, Seok?”

“Uh, duh. I’m a human, I’ve got legs.” Wooseok opened his arms and ran ahead, stumbling on some loose concrete but catching himself before he ate shit. He turned to Hyunggu with a beaming grin and wiggled his arms, doing a wonderful impression of a dancing inflatable man trying to sell cars.

Hyunggu laughed excitedly, clapping his hands as Wooseok danced. He hadn’t drunk nearly as much as the rest of the group, but he wasn’t sober, and it was starting to hit him. He rounded Wooseok up and they continued walking slowly. The restaurant was only a mile away from campus, but that was going to be a journey in itself if Wooseok kept stumbling. “I’m gonna fall down.” Wooseok whined and Hyunggu reached out with a sigh. Wooseok looked at his hand and back up at his face confusedly until Hyunggu wiggled his fingers. Realization washed over his face and he intertwined their fingers, tugging Hyunggu close and squeezing his hand as they walked.

“You know…” Hyunggu sighed, looking up at the flat black sky. He wished he could see the stars in the city. “I had a crush on you in middle school. And high school.” It felt good to say it out loud.

“Me too.” Wooseok sighed dreamily and Hyunggu froze. He accidentally tugged Wooseok back and the giant stumbled again, catching Hyunggu around the shoulders to keep himself upright.

“What?” Hyunggu whispered and Wooseok’s eyes grew wide.

“What, what?” He looked over his shoulder as if Hyunggu had seen a ghost and the shorter boy groaned exasperatedly.

“Did you actually have a crush on me too?” Hyunggu demanded and Wooseok’s mouth made a tiny o.

“Yeah. Duh. _Still_ do.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie? Me? The purest angel on this earth?”

“Okay, you’re drunk.” Hyunggu decided, pushing Wooseok away so he’d walk again.

“Not really.”

“Yes really.”

“Then, so are you!”

“I _am_, which is how I _know_ that you are too.”

Wooseok frowned and turned forwards, walking quietly until Hyunggu touched his arm. Wooseok looked at him as if he had any reason to be angry, and Hyunggu just smiled up at him like the pure embodiment of heaven. “What?” Wooseok whispered. Everything about Hyunggu was pulling him in like a magnet.

Hyunggu figured there was no time like the present and he had the excuse of alcohol given that he needed it, there was nothing stopping him. He rocked up on his toes and pressed his lips to Wooseok’s, laughing when Wooseok squeaked against him. He expected to be pushed away or at least let down easy, but he wasn’t actually prepared for Wooseok to kiss back. Wooseok parted his lips and tilted his head further, his hands wrapping around Hyunggu’s tiny little waist and holding him close. Hyunggu let his tongue wander, hands burying in Wooseok’s shaggy hair and tugging just slightly. Wooseok broke away just long enough to gasp before he dove back in, hugging Hyunggu tight enough to lift him off the ground a few inches. Hyunggu laughed against his lips, pulling back to make sure their teeth didn’t clash before Wooseok set him back down. Hyunggu pressed a hand to Wooseok’s lips to finally stop him, the tall baby whining at being denied.

“You have boyfriends, Seokie.” Hyunggu reminded him, trying to make sure he wasn’t overstepping _too_ many boundaries. Wooseok rolled his eyes and Hyunggu retracted his hand to let him speak.

“I already told them about you. Come back.” Wooseok kissed him again, gently cupping his cheeks until the words sunk it.

“What?” Hyunggu pulled away again and Wooseok groaned.

“I told them about you the first day we ran into each other! It reminded me why I’d had a crush on you and that crush literally came back like a bear out of hibernation and Yuto knows you and has a crush too, so he said if I got the chance, you know… don’t fight it.”

“Yuto? He’s one of your boyfriends?” Hyunggu hadn’t actually known that. He probably should have asked about his friend’s boyfriends…

“He’s the softest little bean, Hyunggu.” Wooseok cried. “And Shinwon has some fucking secret agenda to get me laid by as many people as possible apparently, because he was my first boyfriend and all he’s done since then is be the most encouraging person on this planet. And oh my Yananie, the sweetest honey baby! I told him about running into you and he called me a pussy for not asking you out right then and there.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hyung held up a hand and Wooseok made himself calm down. “Yanan, too? How the hell are you…” Hyunggu couldn’t find the right words, but Wooseok had turned around and started running, so he immediately had other priorities. “Wooseok, stop running!”

It turns out that Shinwon’s apartment was a few blocks closer to the bar than Wooseok’s dorm and Wooseok was wilting by the second, so it seemed like the best possible option. Hyunggu settled to knock on the door after three minutes of Wooseok searching for his key and _swearing_ he had it around here somewhere.

“Yes? Oh, Seokie!” Shinwon brightened up the second he recognized his boyfriend, opening his arms. Wooseok whined and tucked himself into Shinwon’s chest, nuzzling into his neck and sighing heavily.

“I got too drunk, hyung.” Wooseok whined and Shinwon stepped back to let the other boy in, rubbing Wooseok’s back comfortingly. “I don’t feel good. I don’t want to walk anymore. Hyunggu took care of me.”

“He threw up in a bush.” Hyunggu chirped and Shinwon snorted, rocking Wooseok slowly until the boy could lift his head. There were tears on his cheeks and a leaf in his hair and Shinwon loved him so much.

“Ah, my poor baby.” He cooed, cupping Wooseok’s cheeks. “Should we get you into bed?”

“Please. I’m so sleepy.” Wooseok sank to the ground before Shinwon could catch him, curling up on the wooden floor like a little teddy bear.

“No, nonono-” Hyunggu jumped in to peel him off the floor before he actually fell asleep. They couldn’t carry him if he passed out and he’d complain about the back ache for days.

“Jung Wooseok, if you don’t get off the floor right now, you’re not getting dick for a _month_.” Hyunggu snorted at the threat but Wooseok perked up, pushing himself to his hands and knees. He started crawling towards the bedroom as Shinwon laughed. “You’re hopeless.”

“I’m young! I like dick! That’s all you need to know about me!” Wooseok was rambling as he crawled towards the bedroom, head hanging low like it was far too heavy to hold up any longer.

“Yuto and Yananie are over, they’re probably still sleeping!” Shinwon called and Wooseok let out an excited whimper. “If you feel sick, please don’t throw up on them. Go to the bathroom.” Hyunggu was still hovering, smiling fondly as Wooseok disappeared from sight, though they could still hear him clearly struggling. “You’re Hyunggu?” Shinwon chirped, holding out a hand.

“I am. You’re boyfriend number one?” Hyunggu teased and Shinwon rolled his eyes.

“Please tell me he doesn’t refer to us like that.”

“God no, he’s too lovey for that.”

“That he is. Well, it’s nice to finally meet you. He’s been talking about you ever since you guys met up again. I haven’t seen him so giddy about seeing a movie with someone since… well, since Yanan.” Shinwon gave Hyunggu a knowing look and Hyunggu blushed, scratching his neck nervously. “Ah, I’m just teasing. We all know he likes you.”

“You guys are… open.” Hyunggu observed and Shinwon snorted, starting towards the bedroom. When Hyunggu didn’t immediately follow, he turned to wave him forward.

“We kind of have to be.” Shinwon hummed, escorting Hyunggu down the short hallway to the last room on the left. “If something goes unsaid with this many of us involved, it’s going to blow up. And we’re all just… chronic over-sharers.”

“Same.” Hyunggu laughed, peeking past the door as Shinwon walked in. The room was dark and cozy, a huge king bed taking up a large chunk of it. Hyunggu could see two bodies sitting up in the bed, hair a mess and smiles bright as they watched Wooseok talk up at them from the floor. His chest throbbed when he recognized the both of them, recalling just how many of Hyunggu’s little crushes Wooseok had managed to snag. Once upon a time he’d spent hours stumbling over his Japanese with Yuto as they ate snacks on the lumpy library couches and he’d had to hold himself back the first time he’d met Yanan because he’d heard the boy was shy, so he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Seems like he wasn’t as shy as people had said.

“Are you getting in the bed or not?” Yanan teased and Wooseok shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran his hands over the carpet like it was velvet.

“I’m gonna sit in my feelings on the floor.”

“Wooseok, you need to get up.” Hyunggu called as Shinwon brought a makeup wipe, damp wash cloth, and toothbrush to clean the big baby up. The two boys in bed jumped at the voice, eyes going wide as they pulled the blankets up higher, as if they weren’t both fully dressed beneath them.

“You can borrow some clothes from the closet, Hyunggu. Wooseok usually sleeps on the far side, you don’t mind sleeping next to him, right?” Shinwon spoke casually, as if that was a normal thing to offer someone.

“There are already four of you in the bed, I think I can manage on the couch-“

“No!” four voices called desperately out to him and he froze, mouth agape.

“You don’t want to do that. Every person who has ever slept on the couch has gotten seriously hurt the next morning. It’s cursed.” Shinwon spoke seriously and Hyunggu laughed. He was going to make a joke, shake it off, but four pairs of eyes would not leave him, none of them joking.

“Oh, you’re serious?”

“Deadly.” Shinwon heaved Wooseok up and the maknae crawled his way over the other two to get to his side of the bed, snuggling up against Yuto’s shoulder as he complained about taking an elbow to the ribs. “And anyways, I have a huge bed. Yanan or I usually like to sleep on Wooseok’s other side, but Yananie doesn’t mind sleeping next to me tonight, right, my baby?”

“I’ll punch you.” Yanan spat and Shinwon blew him a kiss, holding out his hands to offer the bed to Hyunggu. When was Hyunggu going to get another chance to sleep in a bed with four boys who were hotter than the sun itself? What did he have to lose?

Hyunggu borrowed a pair of Wooseok’s pajama pants – Hyunggu’s not even remotely short, but the pants still hung loose over his feet – and took a deep breath before he crawled under the covers, trying to keep a respectful distance between himself and Wooseok. He was deep into his debate with himself about how likely it was that he’d fall off the bed when Wooseok reached out an arm and tugged him in, not settling until Hyunggu was plastered against his back. Hyunggu couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a good cuddle from anyone.

“You’re my big spoon.” Wooseok purred, intertwining his fingers with Hyunggu’s easily. It was all starting to make sense to Hyunggu, the longer he spent time around his old friend. Wooseok was so insanely easy to love. He radiated care and affection and it didn’t hurt that Hyunggu already knew he was funny and sweet; how could these boys not fall for him? Hyunggu was sure now, that because Wooseok had chosen them too, these boys were something very special.

“You’re not my boyfriend.” Hyunggu recognized Yanan’s voice, whispering in the darkness. He wondered what Shinwon was doing with him over there.

“That’s so unfortunate, isn’t it?” The pout was audible in Shinwon’s voice and Hyunggu snorted, blowing his cover. “See, Hyunggu agrees. Right?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure you guys are all perfect for each other. Wooseok attracts good energy.” Hyunggu sighed. Wooseok was completely knocked out and Hyunggu wondered just how bad his hangover was going to be. He had caught Changgu sliding Wooseok an extra shot at least once, he wasn’t sure if he’d managed more behind their backs. At least he had people to nurse him back to health.

“I’m barely used to one boyfriend,” Yanan sighed, his exhaustion evident in his tone. “So, when I’m ready, if I ever feel ready for something like that… then… I’ll ask Yuto out.”

Yuto’s deep, soft laugh filled the room as a slap echoed in the darkness, Hyunggu listening curiously as they continued to bicker softly. It felt so good, so natural, so wonderful. Goddammit, he was falling.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hi, hyung!” Hyunggu greeted as he kicked his shoes off, letting them sit amongst the mess of shoes that had blossomed near Shinwon’s front door. Shinwon had made them all keys to his apartment after one particularly rowdy night that he worked late and came home to four pouty boys outside his door. He didn’t want his elderly neighbor lecturing him like _that_ again.

Yanan perked up over the top of the couch and offered a soft smile, but it was subdued and forced, something in Hyunggu’s core tugging him towards the elder like a magnet. “Something wrong?” Hyunggu wondered, folding himself into the opposite corner of the couch. Yanan pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knee caps, pursing his lips like he was trying to figure how to speak again. Hyunggu had found Yanan endearing since the first second he’d seen him two years ago, and while everything else had changed, that single fact remained the same. He felt this burning desire to make sure Yanan was safe and happy and protected. But Yanan had a boyfriend and that boyfriend wasn’t Hyunggu.

“Just lonely, I think.” Yanan sighed, forcing another smile and it made Hyunggu frown. He didn’t like seeing the tight expression, the pain that still filled the beautiful boy’s eyes. Hyunggu reached out before he could stop himself, offering a hand that Yanan took without a second thought.

“Where’s Wooseokie?”

“On a date.” Yanan frowned. Hyunggu furrowed his brows and scooted forward, rubbing Yanan’s arm comfortingly.

“With?”

“Yuto.” Yanan pressed his pointer finger against the denim stretched over his knee and scratched idle circles to calm his mind. “Shinwonie-hyung is at rehearsal. I know that it’s… well, never mind.”

“No, what is it?”

Yanan sighed and dropped his head, “It just… it sometimes feels like he has his more important boyfriends, and then… I don’t know. Wooseokie and I don’t go on dates like that very often.”

“Oh, Yananie-hyung, you know you’re just as important to him as the rest of us.” Hyunggu whimpered and Yanan rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! He loves you so much, you have no idea, baby. He talks about you all the time and he values every second with you, even if it’s not some fancy date.”

Yanan nodded, but he remained silent and Hyunggu ached with worry. “Have you asked him on a date?” Yanan shrugged and Hyunggu sighed softly. “Well that would be a good start, hyung. Sometimes we don’t know who actually wants to go out and make a night out of it and who would rather stay in, he might not do public dates like that with you because he doesn’t want to make you nervous. You’re so special, hyung, really. You’re… you’re so kind and sweet and funny and all we ever want to do is show you how much we love- how much _Wooseok_ loves you. Because you deserve so much love.” Hyunggu wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from, but he couldn’t stop himself, he needed Yanan to know it all. “And we’re so protective of you, your comfort is everything to us and I know we’re all scared of pushing you into something you’re not comfortable with, so we… we just want to protect you.”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about something else, now?” Yanan wondered softly, squeezing Hyunggu’s hand but not looking at him just yet. He could feel the nervous energy rolling off of Hyunggu at his side.

“Well, I mean… come on.” Hyunggu snorted and Yanan raised a brow, peeking up at him curiously. “You know we all love you, hyung. You know we would all love to be your boyfriends if that’s something that you wanted, too. We’re just making sure to respect your boundaries.”

Yanan heaved a heavy sigh and slouched back into the couch, playing with Hyunggu’s fingers idly as he spoke. “All I’ve ever done in life is make boundaries for myself and keep people away from me. I’m so sick of having this wall, it feels like I’m trapped in a box and I’m never gonna be able to connect with people like a normal human being. I’m just… closed.”

“Do you…” Hyunggu scooted forward as if they weren’t already pressed together on the couch. “Opening up is something you _want_ to do?”

“Of course! I just don’t know how.” Yanan whined. He looked genuinely distressed and Hyunggu pursed his lips. He was so afraid of making Yanan uncomfortable or anxious, they all knew how much Yanan overthinks every detail of his life, but…

“Do you trust me?” Hyunggu whispered, leaning in close. Yanan’s eyes grew wide, but he sat up straight and nodded eagerly, bracing himself for Hyunggu to move. Slowly but surely, the younger pulled him close and cupped his cheeks, his hands warm and soft and _comfortable_. Hyunggu checked in one last time, but Yanan had no trace of hesitation left in features, leaning in before Hyunggu could make his final decision.

Their lips slotted together and Hyunggu’s breath stuttered, his tongue moving before he gave it permission, desperate to taste Yanan’s strawberry Chapstick. Yanan kissed like he was afraid to break Hyunggu, hands just barely grazing his shoulders and Hyunggu wanted to laugh at how fucking _sweet_ the older was. Instead, he took Yanan’s hands and guided them around his waist, letting Yanan confidently adjust to the new position before he rocked up onto his knees. Hyunggu had much more leverage from above and he pressed deeper into the kiss, his entire body shuttering when Yanan moaned breathlessly. Hyunggu let his hands wander more than usual, paying close attention to Yanan’s reactions and how, very slowly, Yanan began to let his own hands explore. He was opening up with the help of Hyunggu’s lips and the younger boy felt his chest bloom with pride. They could teach Yanan so much if he only trusted them to do so.

“Ooh, scandalous!” Shinwon’s teasing voice filled the room and Yanan jumped, pulling away. Hyunggu only rolled his eyes, peeking up at the eldest as he entered the apartment. Yanan was blushing but Hyunggu was worked up and he wasn’t ready to let this moment go.

“Come back.” Hyunggu whined, taking Yanan’s chin in his hand and licking confidently back into mouth. Yanan gasped and leaned up into him, forgetting immediately about their new audience. Shinwon took off his shoes and hung up his bag, taking his time strolling over to the pair so he could savor the scene in front of him.

“You know, the two of you look so good together.” Shinwon laughed, settling down on the other side of the couch. “Should I let the nerds know that we need to have a family meeting tonight?” Shinwon kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Yes please.” Yanan whined, moving Hyunggu’s leg so the youngest was straddling his lap. Shinwon had never been bothered by the PDA that was consistently surrounding him – Wooseok was _touchy_ – so the others had gotten used the voyeur very fast.

**Asshole City GC 6:37 pm**

**Shin1: **family meeting tonight babes, make sure you don’t drag this date out too long

**Adachi:** is everything okay?

**Seokie:** what happened? Where are Gu and Nan?

**Shin1:** making out on the couch next to me

**Seokie**: oh

**Adachi**: OH

-

“I mean it just makes sense at this point, doesn’t it?” Shinwon held out his arms, met with a much worse response than he’d been hoping for.

“We know Shinwonie-hyung’s vote.” Yuto snickered. Shinwon rolled his eyes, clearly upset that everyone else had to _think_ about this. Who wouldn’t want to dick down every other boy in this fucked up little group? “I, for one, am obsessed with all of you, so if I was allowed to kiss you whenever I felt the need to express that, I would be in heaven.”

“Okay, we already know what you horny school boys think,” Wooseok snickered, waving away Yuto and Shinwon’s blossoming conversation about fivesomes. “Yananie hyung, this is what you want, right?” Wooseok reached out, taking his boyfriend’s hand habitually. Yanan smiled and pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles softly.

“I want to trust all of you, I want to be able to open up to all of you. It’s gonna take some time, obviously, I have to figure out how to… just exist, I think, but… I want it. All of it.” Yanan opened his arms and Wooseok tucked himself against his chest, squeezing him until the elder was sure he was going to suffocate. “Wooseokie!” He laughed and the youngest caught his complaints in an eager kiss.

“Can we just officially confirm things, first? Please?” Hyunggu reminded them, slapping Wooseok’s back to break him away.

“All in favor of fivesomes, hands in!” Shinwon screamed and Yanan extended his leg to kick the eldest, clearly flustered.

“Boyfriends?” Yuto offered alternatively, putting his hand in the middle. Shinwon slapped his hand onto the pile as Hyunggu reached in, Wooseok helping Yanan maneuver his hand from between them until they were all reaching towards each other, hands grabbing each other fondly.

“Boyfriends!” Wooseok agreed, laughing happily as they all threw their arms in the air.

It had never been Wooseok’s intention to have four boyfriends at once. If someone had told him a year and half ago what he was getting himself into, he would have assumed they had lost their mind. Oh how lucky he was that he’d stumbled upon such a life.


	11. Chapter 11

“Yanan-hyung and Shinwon-hyung are fighting.” Hyunggu sighed, walking into the living room sleepily. They’d crashed Shinwon’s apartment for the weekend with all 5 of them together again, so it had already been a lot of energy.

Wooseok looked up from the couch curiously, Yuto not even paying attention where he was wrapped around the younger’s waist, dozing off. “_Actually_ fighting?”

“Fighting is fighting.” Hyunggu hummed and Wooseok and Yuto both snorted. “What?”

“Shinwon is annoying and Yanan is easily annoyed, they get on each other’s nerves all the time.” Wooseok huffed, seemingly not worried at all about his boyfriends’ disagreement. Hyunggu frowned and sat on the armrest of the couch, above the other couples’ heads.

“It doesn’t escalate? Aren’t you afraid of it getting bad?” He wondered. Wooseok just laughed.

“Give it ten minutes. I promise.”

Hyunggu let it go and grabbed a snack, returning to squish himself onto the couch on the other side of Wooseok as they watched music videos on the youngest’s phone. Ten minutes passed in a snap and Hyunggu perked up when he heard something thud in the bedroom. “Did you hear that?”

“Let’s go check on them.” Wooseok jostled Yuto out of his hold to stand up, scurrying with his youngest boyfriends to the bed room. He pushed the door open and snickered, covering his mouth so they didn’t hear him.

“What are they doing?” Hyunggu sounded worried and Wooseok stepped back to let him see.

“Making out up against a wall.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“Almost every day.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Why in the H-E-double-FUCK are you awake at 3 in the morning?” A deep voice spat and the three bodies on the couch jumped, so focused on the television they hadn’t even heard Wooseok arrive.

“Holy shit,” Yuto whined, holding his heart as he reached to slap in Wooseok’s general direction. “You’ve gotta warn a guy, you fucking ghost boy.”

“Sorry, baby.” Wooseok rubbed his eye, stumbling out of the way as Hyunggu appeared behind him in the hallway. Hyunggu didn’t even make a sound as he crawled onto the already packed couch, forcing himself into the tiny bit of space between Yanan and Yuto. They absorbed his presence immediately, cradling his entire body as he rested his head on Yuto’s shoulder and fell asleep. He was never happy waking up without one of his many boyfriends wrapped around him.

“Champions League Final.” Shinwon offered in explanation, extending a hand to the youngest. Wooseok groaned – he would so much rather be in their massive, warm bed – but he knew how much ¾ of his boyfriends valued their football, so they wouldn’t be back in their bed until the game was over. He resigned to sitting on the floor between Shinwon’s legs, pulling the elder’s arms until they were wrapped around his chest. It couldn’t have been that comfortable for Shinwon, but he rested his chin on Wooseok’s head and rubbed his chest soothingly, not a single complaint leaving his lips.

They were thoroughly ingrained in the game, so when they finally scored for the first time in the second half, Yanan, Yuto, and Shinwon all launched to their feet. Hyunggu shouted as he was tossed in their midst, just barely landing on the couch instead of the floor. “Yah!” He cried, arms and legs shooting to punch and kick everyone in reaching distance. He at least landed something to bruise all three of the football fans before he curled up with a pout, completely ignored by the screams and shouts of celebration.

“I’m gonna run away. I hate this fucking family.” Hyunggu whined, pushing Yanan away when he tried to sit back down.

“If you can’t handle the Champions, get out of the living room!” Shinwon shouted and Hyunggu sat up with his fists clenched, ready to throw hands with genuine rage.

“Hyunggu-yah,” Wooseok whispered, lifting the sleepy boy into his arms. He moved them both to the old recliner they hardly used, Hyunggu snuggling into him like a kitten as they settled back down. Wooseok stroked his hair and rocked gently, ignoring just how much his heart wanted to jump out of his chest at the moment. He was going to have a heart attack before he reached 30 years old with these boys around, guaranteed.

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy this finally got to see the light of day. let me know what you thought, i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> go to the next part of this series for some smutty times vv
> 
> Comments/kudos are a real blessing
> 
> tumblr: lol-hobi  
twitter: b_t_s_huimang

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fantasystic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234909) by [lol_hobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi)


End file.
